


It was all but a dream, a long scary dream

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Dreams, Hearing Voices, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's real. He's real. I know he is he loves me Louis loves me and he REAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was all but a dream, a long scary dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from.....

It was all but a dream, a long scary dream.

 

The thing is he's not real. He's not real because Harry made him up; he made a perfect human being and fell in love with him. Fell in love with his own insanity. Wanting. Wishing he was real but Louis was a figment of Harry's imagination the product of loneliness and pain. Louis would never hurt Harry, because Louis loved his Harry. He smiled at him and placed flowers crowns on his head; he twisted his curls and sang him lullabies, keeping him safe from the darkness. Louis was Harry's light. His soul. His only vice. Louis was real, he was real right?.  
\--./--./--./  
"Miss Cox your son has made up a delusion, he thinks that this 'Louis' character is real" the doctor said. He placed his hand lightly on Anne's shoulder as she gazes at her son through the mirror glass, her baby who was curled up on himself on a wire bed shaking.  
"But why?" Anne asked shakily, fighting to keep it together. The doctor started rattling on about how they were still running tests to determine why Harry was creating this person but all Anne could do was watch her son mutter to himself his fingers tightly curled in his hair and tears dripped down his face.  
\--.//-.//  
"Baby" the voice was soft it sounded familiar sounded warm.  
"Louis?" Harry croaked opening his eyes taking in the stark white room.  
"No Harry it's me, your mum" mum that sounded familiar but it wasn't what Harry wanted he didn't want her he wanted Louis, he needed him. Where was he, where was his Louis.  
"Louis, I want Louis" Harry murmured shutting his eyes  
'Haz, I'm here baby' Louis, Louis was here Harry sobbed in relief.  
“Boo, I'm scared" Harry whimpered curling in on himself.  
“Harry, whose Boo?" Anne asked touching Harry's hair only to receive a scream from Harry who sobbed harder making Anne pull back and back away.  
'Baby, baby it's OK I'm here' Louis whispered. Harry could feel Louis' fingers thread in his hair.  
"Lou, Lou, Lou" Harry chanted as his Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls to calm him down.  
'Hush baby, I've got you' Harry nodded and took deep breaths his body relaxing as he drifted off. Last thing he heard was Louis' murmur 'I’ll get you outta here Baby' before it went dark.  
//.-//.-//  
"Morning baby" Harry woke up to Louis. His voice and smell was all Harry noticed; filling the dull room with a sense of home and warmth.  
"Boo" Harry cooed his long fingers reaching for the shorter brunette who gladly grasped the finger pressing kisses to each knuckle.  
"I'm here sweet cheeks" Louis said happily swooping down to kiss Harry lightly on the brow before perching on the edge of the wire bed.  
"I'm here Baby,"  
'Wake up'  
'Wake up'  
'Wake up'  
'Wake up'  
'Wake up'  
The echoing voice filled the void between them Harry looked up at Louis in confusion.  
'Wake up'  
'Wake up'  
'Wake up'  
"Baby??"  
'Wake up'  
'WAKE UP'  
'WAKE UP'  
'WAKE UP'  
'Please baby'  
"Louis?" Harry's head was ringing all these voices filling his head it hurt it rang like church bells filling the silence.  
"Wake up Haz” Louis whispered sadly tears in his eyes as he faded away like leaves on a windy day.  
"Louis!" Harry panicked where was Louis where did he go.  
"Louis! Louis! Louis!"  
'WAKE UP'  
'WAKE UP'  
'WAKE UP'  
'WAKE UP'  
~beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep~  
/.-:.--  
You know that part in Willy Wonka the original movie where they go into that tunnel and are confronted by horrible things and the tunnel is spinning and churning around then and there's nothing to be done but scream and close your eyes muttering a mantra to keep yourself sane.  
'Lou, Lou, Lou," that's all Harry needed that name to keep him safe.  
“Harry, I'm here open your eyes"  
"Harry open your eyes baby"  
Harry felt groggy had the doctors in the psych ward pumped him full of drugs again trying to flush Louis form his mind.  
"Harry, you were in an accident. Come back to me baby"  
Harry knew that voice. That voice was Louis his Louis his beautiful saviour.  
"Louis" Harry rasped opening his crusty eyes to find a blurred vision and overly bright room. Harry blinked and squinted.  
"I'm here baby" Louis sounded happy. No he sounded relieved.  
"Where am I" Harry asked dreading the answer he could be in that room again all alone, well not alone he had Louis.  
"Hospital Baby you were in car accident" Louis whispers finally coming into focus, even with bloodshot eyes and pink flushed cheeks he was still beautiful.  
"You’re real?" Harry asked reaching out with stiff arms to his love.  
"Yes baby I'm real" Louis whispered smiling softly kissing Harry's nose softly before rubbing his nose with it.  
"How long was I out?"  
“Week"  
“Felt like years dreamt of you “Louis frowned and kissed Harry softly.  
“in my dream they said you weren't real, that I made you up" Harry took a breath as dripped down his face which Louis lovingly wiped away.  
“I knew I couldn't of made up all those memories, all the dates, this is real you're real" Louis nodded and that was all Harry needed. Louis was real and Harry wasn't crazy.  
"Hold me boo"  
"Of course Haz" Louis climbed onto the bed and held him tight keeping Harry safe.

THE END.


End file.
